


Window on a Small World

by Kayljay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Voyeurism First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out on a hit, Alex gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window on a Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Picture challenge (banner) from my muse, my friend,  
> my cheering section, Rachelle.

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)   
**Banner by: heart_cries**

~~~

Alex slammed the gearshift into park, threw his head back against the seat and squeezed his eyes shut. He hated killing innocents.

Long ago he had accepted his role as a consortium assassin. Never was he was he squeamish about eliminating those who threatened the project.

This was different. This woman was no more of a threat than Melissa Scully had been, hell, than Scully was. Her only mistake had been to hear information that was strictly 'need to know'. All because one of the old men had been drinking too liberally and had confided in a pretty face.

And Alex got to clean up the mess.

No, the drunk wouldn't see the business end of Alex's end of the gun tonight. Although he was sorely tempted when the man said, "Just the usual, Alex, make it look like an interrupted robbery." Instead he did what he usually did. Pushed all his feelings and regrets down, flipped the trapdoor shut and locked it tight.

He took a deep breath and opened the car door, face blank and eyes soulless.

The woman's home was a bungalow, one story and small. He circled the house scouting for exits and alarms. At the back was a wall of windows that faced a small garden and the woods beyond.

The smell of honeysuckle in the humid air hit him like a drug. Calling up a sharp memory of childhood of carefully pulling the delicate blooms apart and licking a few tiny drops of sweet nectar. Destruction for a bit of pleasure.

He leaned against an apple tree heavy with unripened fruit and wished himself that boy again who had to do nothing more destructive to do than search out unlucky honeysuckle blooms.

He shook his head, mentally stepped on the trapdoor with his foot and crushed the memory, blinked and moved closer to the wall of windows.

Dozens of white pillar candles burned, softly illuminating a bed made up with dove gray linen, a neutral background for the splash of color of a green silk robe and an ivory chemise.

xxxXxxx

The back door opened silently into the kitchen. The smell of fresh garlic still lingered in the air making his mouth water.

Until the cold barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his neck.

"Looking for me?" Came the low purr of a female voice. "And don't bother with the burglary routine. Do you think you're the first one they sent after me? Toss the gun."

Oh shit. Who the hell was this woman? Obviously not the innocent he thought. He clicked on the safety and let the gun drop.

"Now walk over to the counter in front of you, take off the jacket and assume the position. Please don't give me another reason to put a hole in a random part of your anatomy. Blood is such a pain to clean."

With the gun at the base of his spine, she frisked him thoroughly, not only finding all his concealed weapons, but humming in appreciation as her hands glided over his groin and ass.

"Now lock your fingers behind your head and turn around."

He spun slowly. He'd been given a picture of her, of course, but it had not shown the strength of her personality. She held a silenced pistol casually on his gut as her eyes traveled his body, appraising him in more ways than one.

"Alex Krycek. They must want you dead. What story did they tell you? Because if they had told you the real one, you would have been a hell of a lot more careful."

He leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms. "So what is your "real" story? And how do you know who I am? You the assassin's assassin?"

"To the Consortium, I am." She smiled slyly and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Someone has to keep a bit of a rein on that bunch." She gestured with the pistol. Move. We're going down the hall."

He stepped into the bedroom and saw the open bathroom door beyond. Of course, he said to himself, bathroom's much easier to clean.

"That's far enough. Turn around. I'm going to give you a choice, Alex. Your life for Fox Mulder's. I'll let you go right now. You kill him. I give you money to hide comfortably for the rest of your life."

Alex blinked stupidly at her. "Why should I trust you? And why do you want Fox Mulder dead?"

She sighed, reached down and tossed a briefcase on the bed. "Half a million, right now. Take your time and check it. Ten percent of the total you'll receive when Fox Mulder's in the morgue."

Her eyes narrowed when he ignored the money.

"Why do you want Fox Mulder dead?"

"What difference does it make? You know you're going to have to do it anyway, sooner or later. Why not make real money on the deal?"

"Go to hell," Alex whispered.

She stared at him a long moment. "Is there something else I can offer you?" She stepped closer until he could feel her breath. "I'm very--accommodating."

Alex took a step back. "I'd rather take the money first. No deal. You have nothing I want."

"I think I do. I can get you Mulder's trust."

Alex shook his head. "Now I know you're playing mind games with me. Nothing could make Mulder trust me again. So stop the 'Let's Make a Deal' and get this over with."

"You'd rather die than kill Mulder. Why?"

He remained silent.

She sighed. "I'm sorry we couldn't work something out, Alex." She waved her pistol toward the bathroom. "Move."

He had to hand it to her, the glass enclosed shower would be easy to clean and she could transport him with less mess once he bled out.

He stared at the pure white tile as she pulled the hammer back.

"Wait." The voice echoed around the room half convincing him he was hallucinating.

Then the pressure of the gun barrel was lifted away.

"Now are you convinced, you stubborn son of a bitch?" The woman's voice had bite. "I offered the man a small fortune and a life out of the Consortium and he still refused to lay a hand on you. In fact, I'm willing to bet all the money in that briefcase he's never laid a hand on you."

The man's voice was filled with wonder, as if he'd been given proof of something unbelievable. "I want to believe."

A heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Alex. Look at me."

Alex shook his head, he only wanted to hear that voice speak to him in that soft pleading tone, smell his scent and hope he was either already dead or never woke up from the dream he was having.

A tender kiss was brushed across his lips and he was lost.

"Mulder--" he groaned, squeezing his eyes even more tightly shut.

"No more good stuff until you open your eyes," he teased gently.

Alex laughed, tears overflowing, despite his closed lids. "You trust me. That's all that matters."

"Oh," Mulder said, and Alex could almost hear that lower lip pushing out into a pout, "so you don't like my kisses?"

"Bastard," Alex growled and opened his eyes letting the rest of the tears fall until he could she clearly enough to push Mulder against the wall and grind his lips and body against him.

It was just like tasting the honeysuckle nectar. That's how sweet Mulder's mouth was. Instead of a fleeting burst on the tongue, he was free to indulge to his heart's content.

"Do I have to turn the shower on the two of you?"

Alex broke away and leaned his forehead against Mulder's shoulder. Panting for breath, he listened the music of Mulder's laughter.

"Sorry, Lara--"

"Please," she said, raising a hand, "bad enough I can't have you, Fox, but to watch the two of you? Knowing I can't join in? Pure torture."

Alex looked back at her, eyes wide. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled, blew a kiss to Fox and winked at Alex before she backed out the door. "You both owe me one," she said.

Alex stared after her.

"I can still call her back," Mulder teased.

"Mulder, I--I don't understand."

"Lara's one of my few friends from Oxford. She works for Interpol and I use her as a contact occasionally. Imagine my surprise when I asked her to dig into your background and she found something I didn't want to hear. Proof you have been on my side."

"Mulder, no, whatever she told you--" The young man's eyes were wide with panic.

"She wouldn't tell me anything, but said she could prove it. Maybe one day you'll want to tell me."

"You believed her?"

"No, Alex, I believed you. You were ready to die to save me. You're not the Krycek I thought I knew. He wouldn't have let Lara live." He ran his fingers through the other man's dark hair. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I would have saved you if I had known."

Alex gripped Mulder's wrists. "I'm not innocent, Mulder. I haven't been for a very long time."

"Good," Mulder whispered, "I like bad boys."

Oh, god, that mouth. Alex could spend eternity kissing it and never get enough. He looped his arms around Mulder's neck when his knees threatened to give.

Mulder chuckled and pulled away. "As much as I would like to see you naked, wet and soapy right now, I think I'll save that for later," he said, pulling him back into the bedroom.

The candles were still glowing, but the bank of the windows was now open. A gentle breeze made the flames flicker and wafted the scent of honeysuckle into the room.

****

Lara knew she couldn't be seen in the lounge chair beneath one of her garden's trees. What Fox didn't know...

Mulder had come for stealth and looking like sin with his black turtleneck and jeans.

She had seen Krycek's file and knew immediately the reason for Fox's obsession. Despite the disaster with Phoebe Green, his other lovers had been male and variations of a theme. Alex Krycek fit it perfectly.

She couldn't decide which of them was more beautiful. She sighed, running a hand up under the hem of the ivory chemise.

Fox teased the younger man. Tracing long fingers over Alex's clothes and then under before he whipped the shirt off.

Those beautiful lips turned to tracing over Alex's neck and chest, tongue flicking out to lap at his nipples.

She used her other hand to trace her nipples in sync with Fox's movements.

She couldn't hear Alex's words, but his head was thrown back, eyes closed, lips moving as if in prayer.

A shudder raced through the younger man's body when Mulder fell to his knees and pulled Alex's pants to his ankles.

She imprinted the vision of Alex's cock on her mind's eye before Mulder swallowed it up.

This time Alex's vocal reaction was carried to her loud and clear.

"Mulder, god!" Fingers went into the dark hair as Fox sucked and swirled. It took less than a minute for those lips to pull Alex's come from his arching body.

***

Alex woke under the covers, momentarily disoriented.

"It's okay, Alex." Long fingers stroked through his hair.

"It wasn't a dream," he murmured, opening his eyes.

Fox was on his side, head propped on a hand. His face took Alex's breath. Relaxed and open, Mulder was impossibly beautiful.

With shaking fingers Alex traced a cheekbone, those lips that fueled his fantasies and made one come true.

"I'm not letting you go now," Mulder said, "I don't care who I have to pay or kill, you're not going back to Spender."

"Mulder, I don't have any choice."

"You do have one, no matter what it takes for me to give it to you.

Alex leaned up and kissed Mulder, pulling away while he still had the composure to think.

"Lara really didn't tell you, did she?" Alex sighed. "Mulder, believe me when I tell you this. I want nothing more than to stay with you. But I can't. Not because of Spender, not really. It would blow my cover."

Alex smiled ruefully. For once, Mulder was speechless.

"I'm Interpol, Mulder, just like Lara. Although I didn't know she was until you told me."

Mulder gaped, caught between happiness and despair.

"I don't understand."

"I know," Alex said, "and it will take forever to explain. Time," he said, stretching his body to rub against Mulder's rock hard cock, "I don't think certain parts of you would be at all agreeable with."

Mulder growled an affirmative.

"But I will explain. Later. Right now I need you, Mulder. I need you more than I can stand. I need you to fuck me now."

"Only if it won't be the last time, Alex."

"It won't, Mulder."

He knew, as Mulder slid inside him, it was no guarantee, but it was the best he could offer.  
He watched Mulder's face as they meshed, filing it all away for when he was alone again.

God, so sweet. Mulder moved inside him, trying to make it last.

"Mulder, come for me, come for me, lover."

Mulder gasped and lingered for a moment before he poured himself into Alex.

Mulder's face at the moment of orgasm was enough to make him come.

***   
"You have to go, don't you?" Mulder asked as Alex shifted restlessly.

"I don't want to."

"I know, but they'll get suspicious."

Alex nodded. "Lara will cover her tracks and so will I. There will be no doubt in Spender's mind I followed orders tonight."

He grabbed Mulder and kissed him roughly. "I will come back, Mulder."

"I believe you, Alex."

\----- End ------


End file.
